kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Haqua du Lot Herminium
Character Overview Haqua du Lot Herminium (ハクア・ド・ロット・ヘルミニウム, Hakua Do Rotto Heruminiumu) is one of the characters that has one of the better intelligence in the The World God only Knows series. She was the valedictorian for her school. She is the role model and best friend of Elsie, however, at first she refused to admit that they were friends. She's the District Chief of Area 32 in Nagumo City. Personality Haqua is shown to be very harsh on herself. She is aggressive but equally has a soft spot for close friends such as Elsie. She grew up independently and feels like she requires no help from others. She also goes to great lengths to lie about her actions to make herself look good in front of other people. For example, in the beginning she lied to Elsie about capturing 10 spirits even though she has yet to capture any. Appearance She has light purple hair that runs freely all the way down to her waist. She is most commonly depicted in a reddish-brown dress with a pinkish-purple mini skirt. She wears matching stockings with high heels. At her neck, she also wears a choker with a large one-chain piece at the front. Like Elsie, she has a purple-colored feather cloth that can transform into anything according to her will. Background When she was in hell, she was a perfect student even when she was a little kid. Since she is one of the most intelligent demons from "New Hell" ,she feels that she is superior. She is very jealous of people that have a higher number of captured spirits than her. She goes to extreme lengths to lie about her actions. She does not like being second because she feels she should be number one all the time. Plot Overview Haqua Arc She appeared right after Keima captured a spirit from Kusunoki Kasuga, and on the following day where she caught up Elsie. Elsie was happy to see one of her friends again and introduced Haqua to Keima, but Keima was busy with capturing an event to complete the game. While they were chatting, Haqua asked how many spirits Elsie captured. When Elsie said that she only captured 5 spirits, Haqua was angered and came up with a lie that she had captured 10 spirits. Later, Dokuro Skull asked Elsie to capture a spirit that had previously escaped from Haqua. Elsie asked Haqua for help, but Haqua did not want to. Keima declined to help as well because he was too busy capturing another event, so Elsie went alone. Haqua went to search for the spirit later but finds herself lost in the school. Keima later tells Haqua that he was going to help her, but Elsie appears at that time. Haqua then gets rid of and chases away Elsie by telling her to search somewhere else and to report back to Haqua when she found something unusual. Keima later finds out that Haqua was the one responsible for letting the spirit escape. Haqua proceeded to explain everything about Demons, Spirits and Hell in one of the classrooms. While searching for the spirit, Keima and Haqua eventually ended up in the theater. They started arguing when Elsie reported that she detected the spirit, but this time Haqua ask for Elsie's help which she blows off. Later, Haqua got mad at Elsie and went to capture the spirit on her own. The spirit later took control of Haqua's body, and Keima said that he and Elsie were going to help Haqua, but Elsie refuses and draws a fire truck on the ground of the theater instead. Keima later takes her outside and sees the school students that were also taken over by spirit alongside with Haqua. Keima was captured and trapped by the spirit that infected Haqua. Thus in order to save Keima and Haqua, while capturing the spirit on her own at the same time. Keima says that Elsie must fill Haqua's heart with love, but then Haqua burns Keima knocking him out cold on the ground. Then, Elsie tries to fill the gap in Haqua's heart and the two of them end up capturing the spirit. While Elsie was capturing the spirit, she finds out that Haqua did not capture any. So she gave her the newly captured spirit to Haqua to make her feel more accomplished since she has not captured a soul yet. Keima later regains consciousness after being struck by Haqua, to find out later that Haqua was presumed to have returned to "New Hell". The next day, Haqua appears again and says that she must write a report and send it to hell. Haqua recreates the school scene in a pyramid shaped device, that also has replicas of the characters produced by a special type of clay. Elsie has fun with it, while Keima finally breaks down and decides to play around with the clay as well. Keima and Haqua soon begin to fight about who hugged each other first. Which after showing some obscene things, the report is damaged and broken. Haqua eventually goes off to "New Hell" to send her report to Dokuro personally. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon was stabbed by Fiore fom Vintage, Elsie warned Haqua immediately and told her about the situation. Later at Keima's house, Haqua explains that there's a very dark magic surrounding the dagger that was used to stab Kanon and that it could not be removed unless Keima finds another goddess. Later it is revealed that Vintage is hunting for the goddesses in revenge for what they had done to Old Hell. Keima then declares his plan, explaining that he and Haqua (with her approval) to be his buddy to replace Elsie who was under the disguise as Kanon during the time. Haqua accepts and puts a spell on herself for her to appear as a copy of Elsie.She was concerned however, about the difficulty for Keima to find the goddesses. Keima confesses to Ayumi and later to Chihiro, which during then Haqua noticed that Keima had been using the exact same lines that he previously used on Ayumi. She manages to make Chihiro stay away from Keima while he was confessing to Tsukiyo. Futhermore, as Keima was being seduced by Yui, Haqua appears and saves him from the awkward situation. That night, she starts making fun of him because of what happened with Yui. Haqua confesses that Yukie taught her how to cook in order for her become a good housewife, however, Keima never got the hint that Haqua was practicing to try be his wife due to her romantic feelings towards Keima. Abilities Haqua's abilities in capturing spirits are not very good for being a District Chief. In her first appearance, she met Keima and Elsie while trying to capture a loose soul that she had previously failed to capture. This could be because of her partner's slow and patient method of releasing runaway spirits. Haqua was able to capture 4 spirits within a week because of her partner's method of capturing. She has a very unique battle style, with her body movement and the usage of her scythe. Haqua can use more spells than Elsie, as shown by her ability to burn her enemies or anyone she dislikes. Haqua can also point her robe in a direction and see into that area's past. She is shown to be very booksmart. Relationship Keima Katsuragi Keima and Haqua didn't get along well in the beginning, Keima later earns Haqua's respect through his spirit capturing skills as Elsie's buddy. It is strongly implied that Haqua developed romantic feelings for Keima, to the point where she gets jelaous of any girl he flirts with, even for the sake of conquest. Her romantic feelings are most explicity shown in the manga, where, after Keima doesn't use several chances to ask about her and/or make her do whatever he pleases, instead asking about Old Hell, she explicitly asks'', "Aren't you the least bit interested in me?!"'' Elucia de Lute Ima Elsie and Haqua were classmates in Hell's Academy, but, while Elsie was a complete fluke, Haqua was a valedectorian and an overachiever. Haqua sees Elsie as an incompetent idiot at first, but is still happy to see her again. Elsie greatly respects Haqua and sees her as her role model and her best friend. Dokuro Skull Skull frequently called Haqua an idiot due to her role in the spirit escape. The relationship between the two is not quite normal. Nora Floriann Leoria Haqua doesn't like Nora, mainly because of Nora's snobby and arrogant attitude. Although Nora is 10 years older than Haqua and Elsie, Haqua denies calling Nora as her senior. Nora is also prone to pointing out Haqua's tiny breast size during their bickering. Fiore Loderia Lavigneri Fiore was a classmate of Haqua and Elsie back when they went to school in hell. Fiore was a rival of Haqua on competing for the number one spot. At first, Haqua managed to achieve number one, but soon Fiore always achieve higher score than Haqua thus she became number one student until the final thesis where she made an error. Thus Haqua came first and graduated as the top honours student. Trivia * She was born in the west. * In a promotional trailer for the first two anime seasons, Haqua is seen with blue hair. * She likes English, the Number 1 and things that are according to the plan. * Her name comes from Cretaceous which translates into Haqua (白亜, Hakua). * She hates Kanji, Number 2 and things that are not according to the plan. * On a web poll on Wakaki's blog, Haqua ends up at the second place. * A fandom shorthand of her name is "89" * Her vital stats are 80-56-83. * Recent troubles, She got too many plan for her return in first place. * On an omake, it is stated that Haqua has no sense of direction. * On an omake, it is shown that Haqua is still working on her clay report. * A running gag in the series is that Keima always gets to see Haqua naked. Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:District Chiefs Category:Demons